You're Not So Bad, Afterall
by gentleflam51
Summary: After Rukia and her family moves to Karakura town, she meets Ichigo Kurosaki, who she doesn't get a long with. However, when one of their closest friends are found murdered, they have to work together to bring the killer to justice. Will they still hate each other? Will a relationship between them grow? Or will the killer take one of their lives. Warning: Violence and death.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. This is AU and the pairing is IchiRuki. Ulquiorra is Rukia's brother, and Hisana and Byakuya are their parents.**

:::::::::::

::::::::::

It was about three in the afternoon. A family that consists of a man, his wife, and their two kids, had just moved to Karakura town. They bought an average modern home, that was decent sized, but not nearly as big as their old house. They finally made it to their new house, and the car pulled in to the driveway. The moving truck arrived shortly after, and Hisana stepped out of the car.

"Remind me again why we had to move here?," Ulquiorra asked, while stepping out of the car. He walked to the truck and grabbed a box.

Hisana grew annoyed. She knew full well, that Ulquiorra knew why they moved here. "We moved here because your father got a job offer in Karakura town." After Hisana told Ulquiorra why they moved here, she looked at the car, where Rukia was still sitting. "Rukia, out the car. We're already here. Now, get out and help your brother."

Rukia sighed, and reluctantly left the car. "I agree with him on this one. Moving here was a waist of time."

Byakuya exited the car. "I won't tolerate that attitude. You're fifteen years old, which means you live under my roof, you listen to my rules," Byakuya stated.

Rukia rolled her eyes, and walked to the truck, and picked up a box. She cast a glance at the house across the street. There was boy about her age, yelling at a man she thought to be his father. The boy seemed unusual to Rukia, mostly because of his orange hair. _What kind of person has orange hair?_, she thought. The orange haired boy noticed Rukia staring at him, and Rukia turned away.

"Who's that?," Ulquiorra asked.

Rukia flinched, because she wasn't paying attention. "Nobody, in particular. Just our neighbors," she answered.

"Ulquiorra! Rukia! Stop slacking off, and help us unpack," Hisana yelled. Ulquiorra and Rukia went inside to help their mother unpack. A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. When Byakuya and Hisana answered it, they saw a man with black hair, a boy with orange hair and a scowl on his face, and two little girls.

"Hello," Byakuya greeted.

"Hi, neighbor," the man greeted. "My name is Isshin Kurosaki. This is my son, Ichigo, and these are my two daughters, Yuzu and Karin. We just wanted to welcome you into the neighbor hood."

"Oh, well in that case, my name is Byakuya Kuchiki, and this is my wife, Hisana."

Hisana smiled. "It's nice to meet all of you. We have two kids, a son named Ulquiorra, and a daughter named Rukia." Hisana turned her attention away from Isshin. "Rukia, Ulquiorra, come outside and meet our new neighbors," she called. After Hisana said that, Ulquiorra and Rukia came outside.

"These are our new neighbors, Isshin, Ichigo, Yuzu, and Karin," Hisana explained.

"Hi," was all Ulquiorra said, before going back inside.

Hisana sighed. "I'm so sorry about that. He wasn't too excited about the move," she explained.

"No need to apologize. I know how hard it is having to move," Isshin said.

_It's that guy again_, Rukia thought, after she noticed Ichigo.

"Rukia, say hi," Byakuya whispered.

Rukia shook her head. "Hi," she greeted.

"Isshin, if I may ask, are there any high schools close by? Rukia is fifteen, and she has to go to school."

Isshin nodded. "What a coincidence, Ichigo is fifteen too. There is a high school a few blocks away, maybe Ichigo can give her a tour," he suggested.

_Please, say no. Spending a whole day with Mr. Scowl, will be a nightmare_, Rukia thought.

"That sounds like a good idea," Hisana said.

"I agree," Byakuya said.

_Great, just my luck, _Rukia thought._ Not only do I have to move into a crummy town, but I have to spend a whole day with Mr. Scowl. I hope he's not as mean as he appears to be._

:::::::::::  
:::::::::::

**Author's Note: Do you guys like it so far? I hope you do. Leave me a review to tell me what you think. **


End file.
